Four Weddings
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Four brides agree to be guests at one another's weddings and judge which is best. One bride walks away with a honeymoon prize. (Technically set 3 years after Dual Destines)
1. Chapter 1

Announcer: Every bride is her own royal princess with her own knight in shinning armor.

Rhoda: Oh they're so cute together!

Athena: I love the little figurines.

Announcer: But what some consider perfect.

Rhoda: It's heavenly.

Announcer: Others consider, too much.

Mia: Eh.

Juniper: Was that supposed to happen?

Announcer: So what if four brides attend each other's wedding to decide which one is best?

Athena: They'll never see it coming.

Announcer: Will everything be to their taste?

Girls: Awww!

Announcer: Or will it just plump.

Rhoda: I thought it was just too crazy to pull off.

Announcer: At stake is an exotic honeymoon to a mystery location! Which of these Californian brides see her groom step out of the prize-winner's limo?

Girls: This is it!

Announcer: Find out after Four Weddings!

Announcer: Meet Rhoda. A flight attendant whose next destination is down the aisle.

Rhoda (35): I have been practically around the whole world and seen all kinds of people.

Announcer: Her wedding flight takes her to the beaches of Los Angeles.

Rhoda: I am having a beach wedding at night. I am hoping that the moon will show it's face most of the time though. It will look absolutely gorgeous.

Announcer: While on a tour in the local space center she meet her dream man, Solomon.

Solomon (36): When she came into my view I just saw the goddess of the moon herself. I knew I had to ask her out right then and there.

Rhoda: I am having a space theme wedding to show Sol's occupation as an astronaut. They'll be lots of miniature spaceships. Comets. The planets.

Solomon: Including Pluto.

Rhoda: Of course we're including Pluto. Why wouldn't we include our ninth planet?

Both: *snicker*

Rhoda: I love the beach and since we both have seen our share of stars I decided to have it a dusk so we can have the stars shine above us. It'll be perfect.

Solomon: Can we do it now?

(Kiss)

Juniper (21): I am a very traditional kind of girl when it comes to weddings. It's got to be held at a church. That's how it was intended to be.

Announcer: Juniper's ceremony is to take place in her church from her childhood.

Juniper: I had my Baptism there. My first Communion. My Confirmation. Even Reconciliation. It just would feel wrong if I had it somewhere else. I want it to be a true Catholic wedding, with my whole family and of course Apollo's mother and sister.

Announcer: While the ceremony itself will be traditional, Juniper and fiancée Apollo are planning a fairytale reception.

Juniper: He is my knight in shinning armor. He always comes to me when I need him. He's my everything.

Apollo (26): She's my little princess and I can't wait to have her be my queen.

Juniper: I am planning to have figurines of the fairytale elements at every table. And some really fairytale fabrics all around the room. We're having a lot of ballroom music. There will be other music but I really want it to feel like a true fairytale wedding.

Apollo: You'll always be my fairy princess.

(Embrace)

Mia (30): We're not having a lot of white at the wedding. Just a lot of pink. I'm having a traditional Japanese wedding. I am from a village that is heavily Japanese. We typically wear kimonos, and enjoy our cherry blossom trees. My little cousin loves them.

Announcer: Fiancée, Diego is very supportive of her religion.

Diego (33): I am not of her religion. However I really don't care. I'd do anything for her. Even wear hakims. She's my kitten after all.

Mia: Ok what did we agree on?

Diego: Sorry Honey.

Announcer: Japanese culture will be shown at Mia's own hometown of Kurain.

Mia: My family is very honored in my village. So we have plenty of space for the wedding. My culture will be heavily shown, with decorations and music.

Diego: Though I managed to get some of my preferences in there.

Mia: It will be gorgeous day for my wedding.

Athena (21): I am not having a typical wedding at all. I plan to be totally unpredictable. My wedding dress is not going to white. Well white will be shown but more emphasis on the yellow.

Announcer: Athena's wedding will be dashingly yellow as it has special meaning to her.

Athena: It was my mom's favorite color, and since she's not with us, I really want part of her to be there so I put up a lot of yellow in her honor. Of course occasionally you'll see the other prime colors as those wear my fiancée, Yumihiko's school colors.

Yumihiko (28): Can't believe they changed them since I graduated.

Athena: My wedding will be held at the Gatewater Imperial hotel. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. It was perfect for my dream wedding. You won't see a lot of weddingy things there though. Not a traditional wedding song and definitely not a traditional wedding entrance.

Athena: I'm not walking down that aisle. Yumi is.

Yumihiko: I'm so nervous.

Announcer: Before the weddings get under way. The four rival brides meet their competition.

Athena: To Four lucky brides. And four luckier fiancées.

Girls: Cheers.

Announcer: They'll be giving each big day an overall experience score out of ten. Later they'll be ranking the weddings either first second or third out of the remaining categories. **Venue**.** Dress**.** And food**. The bide with the highest tally will win an incredible honeymoon to a stunning destination.

**AN: Surprise It's my project I wanted help on! Did you see it coming? I know that not every couple people wanted was shown but it's called Four Weddings not 8 weddings.**

**So the couples are**

**MiaXDiego**

**JuniperXApollo**

**AthenaXYumihiko**

**And introducing RhodaXSolomon. **

**Yeah no one really suggested them but the other couples either clashed with the couples shown above, were planned to be in the wedding of the four brides, or I couldn't being myself to do. Bat and Regina was suggested and while could be fun to write, Athena already has the wild wedding so you know. But I think they will be cute.**

**So now is your participation once again. I want you to tell me which wedding you want shown first and last! (Eventually you'll pick which wedding will be the best). So PM me on who you want to be first and last.**

**Oh and review of course, because it's a big project.**


	2. Junie's Wedding Part 1

**Junie's Wedding Part 1**

**Los Angeles, California**

Juniper: This is definitely where a princess should get married. And today I'm living my fairytale. I'm gonna to cry.

**Juniper's Wedding**

**TRADITIONAL PRINCESS WEDDING**

**80 GUESTS**

**$25,000**

Announcer: Juniper will be the first to marry her knight in shining armor in her childhood church.

Mia: This is so beautiful.

_Rhoda (Beaches of Tranquility): Juniper's theme is from fairytales. I know she's only 21 but that's still like a child's fantasy wedding. It's cute but it's hard to make mature enough for a real wedding. _

Athena: Aw it looks so pretty.

_Athena (Unexpectedly Yellow): There wasn't a whole lot of decoration in the church but what was there was gorgeous. There were white and peach colored ribbons at the end of each pew. All kinds of flowers at the altar. It was perfect._

Mia: This is the bride's side.

Athena: Look it's the groom.

_Mia (Japanese Kitten): The first thing I noticed was that Apollo was taking a lot of deep breaths. You could tell he was trying to keep calm._

_Athena: It was so sweet when he stood there after a few minutes. I knew he was ready to become a husband._

Mia: Aw flower girl!

Athena: True to her word.

Rhoda: That's her cousin right? She looks so adorable.

_Mia: The flower girl must have only been about 5. She looked so cute in her outfit with the little ruffles. Though halfway she stopped and looked around before starting again. Little kids are so cute._

Athena: Junie's coming!

_Rhoda: Since she said it was going to be traditional I thought we would hear "Here comes the Bride" but no. She surprised us with a different piece._

_Mia: When that music played as Juniper entered the church I thought I would start crying. She looked so beautiful. She looked picture perfect._

Athena: I think she's tearing up.

Rhoda: Yeah Apollo is too.

Priest: Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Apollo Justice and Juniper Woods. Let us call upon God to be with us today as we celebrate this union of two into one. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.

_Mia: I honestly forgot that Catholic Weddings have mass in it, even though Diego must have explained it to me when we went to one of his family member's weddings. But the readings were good._

Athena: Aw look it's their mothers.

_Rhoda:_ _When their mother's came up to get the candles for the union candles, I almost cried. It felt really personal that they followed them to the unity candle putting their hands on their backs, smiling. And trust me I think the happy couple needed it. Their eyes were still watery by the time they were done._

Priest: Now take a deep breath and repeat after me Juniper.

(Juniper nods, still teary)

Priest: I, Juniper

Juniper: I Juniper

Priest: take you, Apollo

Juniper: *Sniffle* Take you *Sniffle* A-Apol-lo

_Athena: That's when Juniper actually started crying. I thought she was so strong to get to her vows without crying. Apollo was crying too after he saw her let loose. It was so sweet. But he managed to calm her down, by grasping her hand ever so gently, so she could get through the vows._

_Mia: Apollo could barely get through his vow either. One crying is understandable, both is just adorable. I teared up too._

_Rhoda: I think the whole congregation started tearing up when Apollo started his vows. I mean everyone. His mother, her parents, his sister, his best man, her maid of honor. Everyone was so happy to see this wedding, and that got me going._

Rhoda: I'm cracking. Oh they're so cute together!

Mia: It's so sweet.

Apollo: A-And my one true love!

_Athena: I don't know how they managed to get through the rest of the wedding. But they did and it was magical._

Priest: My dear friends, let us turn to the Lord and pray that he will bless with his grace Juniper now married in Christ to Apollo and that through the sacrament of the body and blood of Christ, he will unite in love the couple he has joined in this holy bond. Apollo and Juniper, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

(Apollo picks Juniper up and kisses her)

(Juniper wraps her arms around Apollo as she kisses back)

Priest: My dear friends, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Justice.

(Everyone claps)

(Apollo lowers Juniper as they walk back down the aisle)

(The guests toss rose petals in celebration)

Announcer: Coming up.

Apollo: Ready to rule our kingdom.

Announcer: Juniper's kingdom is not just for show.

Juniper: I'm a queen!

(Apollo picks her up)

Apollo: And I your king!

**AN: Finally the editing is done for this chapter. And if anyone has seen the show they know the first wedding is done in two parts.**

**Quick notes:**

**The song I imagined Juniper Walking down the aisle was Pachelbel's Canon or as some holiday music people may better know it: The Christmas Canon.**

**Juniper's Wedding dress is to be described in the next chapter**


	3. Juniper's Wedding Part 2

**Juniper's Wedding part 2**

Announcer: These four brides have never met. Now they're competing by judging each other's weddings. The winner and her groom will be relaxing in style with a dazzling honeymoon in a mysterious location.

Announcer: After a tear-dropping wedding filled with dreams, the couple and guests take a 40-minute drive to a banquet hall for the reception.

_Athena (Unexpectedly Yellow): We had cocktails outside of the hall and it was pretty since the day was still relatively young._

Announcer: Guests are welcomed with the Princess's favorite drink called Royal Blush a blend of cherry puree, vodka, lime juice, simple syrup, mint leaves, and dry sparkling wine. And for the kids some ginger ale.

Athena: Hmm. Pretty good.

Mia: I know.

Rhoda (puts down the cup): I had better.

_Rhoda (Beaches of Tranquility): The cocktail was ok but it didn't really suit my preferences. I'm lucky that the kids had a different menu. Juniper, she's so kid friendly._

Mia: Here come the servers.

_Mia (Japanese Kitten): The appetizers were definitely vegetarian friendly. A lot of fruits and even some vegetables. _

_Athena: The fruits were sliced up and arranged, pinwheel formation around the plate. They looked just like flower petals. It was so pretty, I felt bad taking one._

Rhoda: (Eating orange): What's next watermelon.

Athena: No, more apples.

Mia: I think they're seating right about now.

Rhoda: Let's go.

(Enter hall)

Girls: Awww.

_Athena: The first thing I saw when I entered was drapery on the ceiling. It was so pretty. And really creative. It started being light blue at the top and finishing with light purple at the bottom. She's going big with being in a fairytale._

Athena: Looks like it's open seats.

Rhoda (points to a smaller table): Mostly.

Mia: Oh cute!

Athena: I love the figurines!

_Mia: The centerpieces were brightly colored flowers. Around them were figurines of characters you would often find in fairytales. There were fairies, mermaids, elves, a carriage, maidens, and even a dragon._

Athena: Dragon! I found my spot!

Mia: Of course you did.

_Rhoda: The amount of fairytale figurines was good. It wasn't too much so that it was overbearing but not too little to barely notice, even though the rest of the hall could have done that job nicely._

Athena: Wonder where the princess figurine is?

Mia: On the Bride's table!

Rhoda (smiles): Figures.

DJ: ladies and gentleman, Mr. And Mrs. Justice!

(Apollo carries Juniper into the hall, bridal style)

(Everyone cheers and claps)

DJ: If everyone could clear the dance floor it is now time for the bride and groom's first dance.

(Everyone clears)

(Juniper and Apollo take the dance floor)

Athena (breathes happily): She looks so beautiful.

_Rhoda: With all the talk of fairytales, I thought she was going to go all out with her dress and make it very big and puffy as you see in most Disney movies, but no she surprised us. It was very formfitting. _

Rhoda: It's not the princess type dress huh?

Athena: You kidding it's ten times better!

_Athena: It was like beaded in an elegant pattern and flowed out at the bottom. She looked like a princess!_

_Mia: I won't lie I was surprised by the backless wedding dress. But it was so beautiful. With the straps and the veil. I'm speechless._

_Rhoda: It was as if it was made specifically for her! The Princess has truly lifted from her expectations!_

(Apollo dips Juniper)

(Juniper smiles. She tears up as she leans in)

Athena: Oh even there wedding song is adorable. I'm going to cry again.

Announcer: With the bride settling in, in her carriage of love, it's time for the buffet! With several meals for both vegetarians and non-vegetarians

_Athena: The food was definitely vegetarian friendly. You had several choices of soups and salads. There was also pasta with mushrooms. But there were plenty of meat there too. Not as much as the vegetarian courses but enough to balance it out._

Athena: I think I'll have the chicken!

Rhoda: And here I though there was going to be no meat.

_Mia: The meal was pretty good. You could tell she planned for everyone though. I think I saw some hot dogs. Obviously for the children. Though it really shouldn't be at the wedding. Who has hot dogs at weddings?_

Athena: The chicken's really good.

_Mia: The rest was good. I liked how she prepared for everyone but I think she went a little overboard with all the meals._

Rhoda: I think people are dancing again.

(Ball music plays)

_Athena: The music was really sweet. It really fit the theme with the fairytales. After all what is a fairytale without the formal ball? That aside I couldn't get into it. Call me modern but I want some music._

_Rhoda: I wish I brought Solomon over, but it was cute when everyone paired up. Even Juniper's little cousin danced very formally with Apollo's best man. It was too adorable._

Mia: Oh they really are prince and princess.

Athena: Let's go see the cake.

Rhoda: Cute.

Athena: Oh Junie.

Mia: Can't say I blame her with her true love in there.

_Rhoda: It was definitely what I expected with her theme. It had these pearls all around it and the message. Even though it emphasized the childish theme, I wanted it to be true. Especially for the lovebirds._

_Mia: The only thing I didn't get about the wedding cake was that there was these lotus roots all around the cake. Not on it around it. It was weird._

Athena: Oh my God, she has a chocolate fountain!

_Athena: The chocolate fountain was awesome and it was surrounded by the best sweets. Like taffy and Hershey kisses._

Athena (chocolate-covered strawberry in hand): To Apollo and Juniper. May they live to their cake's expectation.

Rhoda and Mia: Cheers.

(Juniper walks to the stage)

Juniper: Let's hear it for the bouquet!

(Tosses it)

(Everyone cheers)

Juniper: I can't believe I am married! It's paradise. It's our dream come true! And I can't wait for our coronation.

Apollo: Oh we already had it milady!

(Kisses her)

Apollo: Ready to rule our kingdom?

Juniper: I'm a queen!

(Apollo picks her up)

Apollo: And I your king!

(Kisses her again)

Announcer: Will Juniper's happily ever after win her the royal honeymoon? The ladies ranking on Dress, Food, and Venue will be disclosed later. For now they share the numbers for overall experience.

_Athena: I am giving Juniper's wedding an 8. I had a lot of fun. The ceremony was perfect. The reception was good. I am taking points off for the music though. It fit the theme but I wanted much more and I felt a little out of the loop._

_Rhoda: I am giving Juniper a 7. Her dress was absolutely gorgeous. The food and music was excellent and I could not be happier for them. However I am taking points off for the abundance of fairytale. It wasn't that it was too much but it was a little strong for me._

_Mia: I am giving Juniper an 8. The ceremony was tear enhancing like all weddings should be. I could feel the love as if it were my own. It was really intimate and I loved it. However I think she planned too much. Especially with the food. A little less would have satisfied._

Announcer: Coming up! A star-crossed lover's nest with love sent to outer space.

Mia: It was very creative and loved the ending!

**FOUR WEDDINGS!**

**AN: And Rhoda's is next. Yay. And hopefully it will be posted faster than Juniper's but this is a big project.**

**Juniper's Wedding Dress**

**58bridesmaid p _ mermaid-spaghetti-strap-sweetheart-lace-trim-sweep-train-wedding-dresses-we2737**

**(Mermaid Spaghetti Strap Sweetheart Lace Trim Sweep Train wedding Dresses WE2737)**

**Juniper and Apollo's wedding cake**

**Prayface fairytale-wedding-cake /**

**Juniper and Apollo's Wedding Song**

**(Everything I Do) I Do It For You by Byran Adams**


	4. Rhoda's Wedding

Announcer: These four Californian brides are attending are attending and judging each other's big days. And when the weddings are over one will be treated to a honeymoon a la paradise!

Rhoda: The sky is clear and the sun is setting. I couldn't ask for a more perfect wedding! And I can't wait to get married!

**Rhoda's Wedding**

**Beaches of Tranquility**

**89 guests**

**$19,000**

Announcer: As the sun sets, Rhoda's moonlit wedding is set to begin!

**Lompoc, California**

Athena: It's a bit dark don't you think.

Juniper: And a little chilly.

_Juniper (Traditional Princess): To be honest I've never been to an outdoor wedding let alone a beach wedding. So I'm kind of excited to see what it's like._

Mia: Aw that's so cute!

_Mia (Japanese Kitten):_ _When I looked at her wedding space I was amazed! There were white curtains around the wedding arch and it was covered these Christmas Lights, I guess along the curtains! There were also these fixed lanterns along the aisle and sky lanterns across the venue! It was so clever._

Juniper: Aww look there like stars.

Athena: Except the white ones are the same size as the supposed Red Giants!

_Juniper: I really loved the lanterns! It made it feel like we were in space! I just wish they were brighter!_

Mia: Oof!

Juniper: I wish there was a little more legroom so we can actually find our seats.

Athena: Maybe we should have worn flip-flops instead of our sandals!

_Athena (Unexpectedly Yellow): It was very hard to find our seats! It was kind of tight packed and with it being so dark I'm surprised no one crashed into the chairs!_

Juniper: It's not so bad I guess!

Athena: Yeah but most of the light is coming from the streets.

Mia: Shh the music's starting.

(Rhoda starts down the aisle)

Juniper: (gasps) Aw she's so pretty!

_Athena:_ _Rhoda look so beautiful! She had this beautiful star shaped pin on the side of her head! Her hair was half up with braids and had soft curls when it flowed out._

Minister: We are here on this magnificent and beautiful night to celebrate one of life's greatest moments — we are all present to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love — and to publicly witness the creation of an outward marriage bond that Rhoda and Solomon have already been creating inwardly.

(Solomon looks deep into Rhoda's eyes and smiles)

_Juniper: The ceremony was so beautiful! It may not have been bright but I could tell that Rhoda's eyes were smiling the whole time. She looked so beautiful._

Rhoda: I never thought I would find a man like you. You have given me everything a girl could want. You gave me love, purpose, and life. I want you to be the one I want to start my family with.

_Mia: The vows were very cute and personal. I could hear Rhoda trying not to cry. Very intimate._

Solomon: Rhoda Teneiro, what is there to say about you? You are fun. Creative. Lively. Caring. And yes, beautiful. There is nothing other to say other than your love is stronger than anything in the universe. You make me know that everything I need is right here. Right in front of me. And you light the way to anywhere in the universe. You want to know I love you well.

(Leans in to kiss)

Rhoda: I love you too.

Minister: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!

(Lights turn off)

(Everyone jumps).

(Heart shaped Fireworks shoot up)

(Rhoda and Solomon kiss as it goes off)

Juniper: That's so pretty

Athena: How'd they get the city to do that?

_Mia: I got to admit as corny as the firework was, it was very lovely. Especially with the night sky being so clear._

Juniper: I am in awe!

Athena: Could that be anymore romantic?

(Solomon carries Rhoda down the aisle)

Athena: Time for a party!

Announcer: Drinks are served at the hotel nearby the beach!

_Mia: I swear the hall was very festive. There was a disco ball on the ceiling and the walls were decorated with a "comets asteroids and stars" backdrop. Honestly the very walls made it feel like we were in space! The only thing I didn't get was the big black thing in the middle. What's that called?_

_Athena: I loved how everything was space related! You had comets on the walls. The disco lights. And of course the planets above each table. Pluto included!_

Athena: VIVA LA PLUTO!

Juniper: I know where the sun is!

_Juniper: I loved the hall. It looked like space. And I loved that the sun was above the happy couple's table. They are truly the light of the night!_

(Walk under Mars)

Athena: Oh Hat!

Mia: Odd thing to have at a wedding.

Juniper: Aw! "Love is blinding"

(Athena puts it on)

Athena: I love it!

(They sit)

Mia: Aw look at the flower vases.

_Mia: The flower vases were almost like little rocket ships. There were red and violet carnations in the vases. Very lovely._

Athena: Let's check out the cake.

Other two: yeah

Mia: Oh my goodness aren't we traveling somewhere fast.

_Junie: The cake was pure space. They had constellations on the bottom layer, then the planets and oh the top._

Juniper: Isn't it so adorable.

Athena: Very extravagant.

_Mia: As cute as the cake was, I was kind of wondering where the stuff from Rhoda's occupation is._

(Athena goes to the bar)

Athena: Drink of choice: The Red Planet

_Mia: I must admit the Couple's drink was very good. I don't think the others minded it too much._

Juniper: Ew.

Athena: I'll drink it.

_Athena: The drinks were good. And I loved that they had a cherry in each one. But I was getting a little hungry so my stomach was not happy. _

Athena: I want food. This cherry won't last long.

Mia: Don't worry I think we're going to sit soon.

DJ: If I may have your attention. Announcing for the first time: MR. AND MRS. STARBUCK!

(Solomon and Rhoda run in holding hands)

(Everyone cheers)

_Athena: After I got a good look at Rhoda as she and Solomon started dancing I got to admit her dress was absolutely gorgeous. It had this beaded style along the frontal bottom of her dress along with the top. And it sparkled a little. So cute._

_Juniper: I loved how the dress was tight at the top yet flowed out as you hit the waist. Very elegant._

_Mia: I did like the fabric and how they worked well together. But the strap did seem a little out of place. But otherwise very beautiful._

(Song finishes)

(Food begins to serve)

(Juniper eats her salad)

Juniper: Ooh this dressing is good. Here try some.

Mia: Mmm you're right.

Athena: I love croutons.

_Juniper: Rhoda had a plated meal with 3 courses. Appetizers, main course and a little dessert. It was all good, except for the main course._

Athena: Sweet Chicken.

Mia: Here Juniper you can have my rice.

Juniper (smiling): At least we have a bowl of bread in the middle.

Athena: Good sauce.

Mia: I know right.

Juniper:The veggies are good to. Love the green beans.

_Athena: The dinner was good. I ate every single bite of it. But that was mainly due to the lack of food at the beginning._

_Juniper: Dinner was good. I ate plenty, but I wish there were more options of food for me to eat. Oh well._

Audience: Kiss. Kiss.

(Rhoda and Solomon kiss)

Mia: Aw they are so cute.

(Rhoda and Solomon go to the stage)

(Rhoda takes the microphone)

Rhoda: We would like everyone to remain seated.

Mia: What else are they planning?

(Lights turn off)

(Projector gives off green light)

Mia: Oh I get it now.

Girls: Shh.

(Laser light show)

_Juniper: It was so beautiful. It felt like we were actually watching the aura lights, with a rainbow up against glaciers. All those colors. Purely indescribable. Oh it was so beautiful. I'm going to cry._

_Athena: The music was absolutely gorgeous. It felt like one of those heavenly choirs. Oh with the lights waving and all those formations. It felt like heaven._

_Mia: it was easily the best part of the reception. I loved every minute of it. especially the end when it lit up the room before finishing in a sea of red._

(Solomon puts his arm around Rhoda)

(They turn their heads)

Solomon: I never felt happier.

Rhoda: I feel like the happiest girl in the world.

Solomon: No I am. I have the most beautiful bride and this is the best night of my life.

(They kiss)

Announcer: Was the star-crossed wedding enough to win Rhoda and Solomon their dream honeymoon. The brides ranking on Dress, Food, and Venue will be disclosed later. For now they share the numbers for overall experience.

_Mia: I am giving Rhoda's wedding a 7. I really loved the ceremony, and the reception. It was very creative and loved the ending! I am taking points off for the lack of light during the wedding. It wasn't that distracting but more would have been better. Also Rhoda seemed to really pull on the space theme. It was great but she was more focused on her husband's occupation than her own. I would have liked to see them intertwine a little._

_Juniper: I am giving Rhoda a 7. I really loved the ceremony space and the moonlit ceremony. And the laser show was truly beautiful. However I did not like how cramped the wedding space was._

_Athena: I am giving Rhoda a 6. I loved all the courses and I loved the ceremony but it was too dark and cramped. And I was not a happy camper waiting for all that food._

Announcer: Next, will the role reversing wedding be a hit.

_Rhoda: She does not disappoint that's for sure._

Announcer: Or a miss.

_Juniper: That's not the order!_

**AN: Finally 2 months later wedding 2 is up.**

**I actually think I made Rhoda's wedding more childish than Juniper's in retrospect.**

**Rhoda's dress **

**Rhoda and Solomon's Wedding song**

**Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**


End file.
